


They Have Forever

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot With Porn, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex drives the two days from Seattle to New York to see Nursey and confess his feelings.He’d been driving basically non-stop for forty eight hours, and was holding a slightly wilted bouquet of vaguely ugly yellow and purple flowers and a venti pumpkin spice latte, so he really has no choice but to ring the doorbell to Nursey’s apartment with his fucking foot.This would be slightly easier if he still lived down the road in the massive brownstone with his parents because then his surprise would be a lot more surprising, but Nursey had wanted to live on his own for a bit. Which made sense, but also made this harder as the tiny screen lights up to show Nursey’s shocked face.“Dex?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	They Have Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just meaningless fluff and i'm okay with that!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

He’d been driving basically non-stop for forty eight hours, and was holding a slightly wilted bouquet of vaguely ugly yellow and purple flowers and a venti pumpkin spice latte, so he really has no choice but to ring the doorbell to Nursey’s apartment with his fucking foot. 

This would be slightly easier if he still lived down the road in the massive brownstone with his parents because then his surprise would be a lot more surprising, but Nursey had wanted to live on his own for a bit. Which made sense, but also made this harder as the tiny screen lights up to show Nursey’s shocked face.

“Dex?”

“Let me up?” He knows Nursey can’t see his stupid presents but tries to hide them anyway before Nursey buzzes him in. It’s hard getting the main door open with no hands but he manages, and then goes up to the second floor where Nursey is already waiting for him, hand going to cover his mouth as he sees Dex.

He knows how gross he must look, driving for two days will do that to anyone, in his sweats and Samwell Alumni hoodie. And he knows the flowers look sorta sad, but he hands them over along with the coffee anyway before steeling himself for what comes next. Or what he had planned to come next.

“Okay, before you say anything. I have a uh, a thing. To say. If you’ll uh, let me?” 

And that was the reason for him being here. He’d used his sick days for this, but it was already worth it just seeing Nursey’s face despite how hard he thinks his heart is beating. Holding his breath, he waits until Nursey’s nods, eyes wide but still managing to take a drink which makes Dex grin despite his nerves. No matter the situation, coffee always came first with Nursey.

“I love you. Am in love with you. Have been since freshman year I think, or well maybe that was a grudging crush but totally in love definitely since juniors. And i’m here because I miss you. A lot. Like, can’t seem to bear my days without you in them with me, a lot. And this is me not being able to take it anymore. So here I am. Uh, i’ll leave if you want me to. But i’de really rather not go. Like, I want to spend forever with you not go. And even if you don’t want that or return my feelings that’s okay. I just had to get it all off my chest. And to tell you that no matter what, i’ll always be here for you. Even though I left. I left for a job, and maybe to sort my head out, but i’ll always want you. I always planned on coming back to you. Even if you didn’t want me. Like. I’ll always, yeah okay now i’m repeating myself but. I uh. Just love you Derek. A lot.” 

He’s proud of himself for saying it all, although it makes sense considering the amount of times he had practiced it on the drive. And he’s proud of himself for not letting his anxiety overtake him about it, although that’s very much got a new hold on him as he watches Nursey for any reaction.

Nursey doesn’t say anything for a second, just takes another sip of his drink before taking a tiny step back, putting the cup down out of sight with the flowers, and Dex feels his heart drop for a second because maybe Nursey will reach for the door next but then Nursey is back, hands reaching to grab Dex by the front of his hoodie and then they’re kissing.

It’s too hard, teeth clashing as Dex goes to say something, but then he realises what’s going on and softens, arms going to wrap around Nursey’s back to hold him close like he had been dreaming of, letting Nursey set the pace as he clings to the front of Dex’s chest, hands moving to grip at his shoulders, elbows digging into Dex’s stomach a little from where they’re pressed so close together. Not that he minds.

He’s losing breath as Nursey kisses him, deep and desperate and everything Dex could ever want as he kisses back, licking sloppily into Nursey’s mouth until eventually they have to break away to catch their breath.

“Inside, please. You can’t just- Urg!” For once, and Dex delights in this, Nursey seems at a loss for words before he’s pulling Dex into his small apartment.

Once the door is closed, Nursey throws his hands up, expression far from the ‘chill’ one he’d probably have put up years ago.

“You can’t just do that and expect me not to fall even deeper in love with you, you massive asshole!” 

And out of everything, Dex wasn’t expecting that. He’d expected a gentle let down, maybe a punch if his nightmares about this had been right. Possibly some making out if he was lucky (and apparently just had been) but not a declaration of love right back. Somehow, that hadn’t ever seemed like a possibility.

Something must show on his face before Nursey moves his hands from the air to his hips in a way that Dex knows is a quirk he’s picked up from Bitty. “Don’t you dare looked surprised Poindexter. I should be the one that’s surprised here! You just turning up unannounced and pulling an early 2000’s style grand romantic gesture on me? I have way more reason to be surprised right now!”

“So you’re not surprised?” It’s easier to chirp than do anything else, and the response is mostly automatic.

“Of fucking course i’m surprised! I’m just saying that you shouldn’t look surprised since i’ve been obvious about my crush on you for fucking years. I was blatant enough that even Jack noticed! Jack! So don’t fucking! Have that look on your face!” 

“To be fair. Jack notices a lot more than he lets on.” It’s the right thing to say to Nursey’s indignant face, because he can only hold his scowl for a second before it’s breaking into a resigned chuckle, hand going to run over his face, settling over his mouth as he looks Dex over properly. Moving his hand to his hair he sighs, but Dex had heard enough of Nursey’s sighs to know that this is a reluctantly happy one.

“Will. How can you? Just? Come here, say all that and then act like nothing’s happened?”

Honesty is always the best policy. “I’m not entirely convinced this isn’t a dream.”

“Would dream you joke about Jack Zimmermann instead of kissing me? Because if so then your dreams are severely lacking let me tell you.”

“Dream me does a lot of weird shit.” He shrugs, but then does what dream him probably would do and surges forward, capturing Nursey face between his hands to kiss him again. 

Spending a few seconds to keep it sweet, he occupies himself with the feeling of Nursey’s face in his hands, how it fits so well, the curve of his jaw fitting solidely into his palm as he runs his thumbs over the soft skin of Nursey’s cheekbones. Nursey’s lips are a soft difference to his chapped ones, although Nursey doesn’t seem to mind, hands going to grip at Dex’s hips, hands finding their way under the fabric to bare skin. 

They both make a noise when there’s contact there, and they giggle a little each others mouths before finally deepening the kiss. He takes a second to memorise the feeling of Nursey lower lip as he sucks on it, swiping over it with his tongue when Nursey grunts, letting Nursey do the same back. 

Now their movements are less desperate Dex can take his time, hands not leaving Nursey’s face as he uses the leverage to pull Nursey closer and deeper, licking into Nursey’s mouth, lick behind his teeth, listen to every hitch of breath Nursey makes as his hands slowly start to wander from Dex’s hips to his back, then to his front, as if he can’t keep them still now that he’s got his hands on Dex’s skin.

It’s all a lot for Dex to take in, because he never thought he’d ever get this far. It’s a miracle he even managed to get here and tell Nursey everything. So when they break apart to get their breath, he lets go of Nursey’s face and moves them to Nursey shoulders. 

“I want to keep doing this, for as long as we can. But your coffee is going to get cold and the flowers are very slowly dying without water.” It’s a very thin excuse, and he waits for Nursey to call him out on it. 

Which he does. “Plus your anxious ass is still processing getting here huh?”

“As if you’re not just as anxious.” He presses a light kiss to Nursey’s nose and Nursey grins, wiggling it at the feeling.

“I’m the only one here on meds for it I guess. C’mon, you want a drink?” 

It’s good that Nursey was in a place to joke about it now, was secure enough that Dex’s gentle chirp didn’t set him off. Well, they did have a talk about boundaries at the start of their senior year so Dex wouldn’t touch it if he wasn’t sure. Which meant that he was subconsciously sure about it, which is a whole other thing to process.

“Please. You got any chamomile?”

“I knew you were lying when you said you hated it. Yeah ‘course I do. Want the apartment tour first? You’ve not seen this place.”

Nursey had managed to get to Seattle once in their year of being apart so he’d seen the entirety of Dex’s own tiny apartment, but Dex had never had time to get back to New York.

“Well I had a reputation to keep up Nurse. And maybe later. Want me to get a vase for the flowers?” Nursey had picked them up with his drink and was over at the kitchen, so Dex follows him as he dumps the coffee in a large soup mug.

“Yeah, although I don’t have a vase. There should be a jug under the sink though.”

It’s refreshingly domestic, both of them pottering around the small kitchen. And it eases the ache and want from Dex’s chest. He’s missed this. Missed Nursey. But that’s why he was here after all.

“I missed this. Just, us. Doing stuff like this.” He’d already made a long speech so it didn’t make any sense to keep those sorts of thoughts to himself anymore. And although his face heats when he catches Nursey looking at him fondly for it, it also warms his chest in the best way.

“I missed it too. It’s a tiny apartment but it feels massive when you’re lonely.”

“Even with all your new writer friends? I follow your insta Nursey I know you hold low-key poetry nights here.”

He doesn’t sound bitter, thank fuck. He had been for a few months, resenting Nursey getting new friends and not needing him anymore. But he’d gotten over himself. Just seeing Nursey happy was enough, and hopefully he’d get to meet the new friends at some point. If Nursey liked them then they must be good people.

“Lonely as in you not being here dork. What we have is different. D-men bond and all that.”

“Well. That and apparently we’re in love with eachother?” It sounds more like a question than a chirp like he means it. And to avoid any awkward eye contact he puts the jug of flowers over on the table by the door next to the key hook.

It’s an open-plan room, so he can still hear Nursey, although he feels Nursey more than hears him when Nursey comes up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over Dex’s shoulder to rest their heads together.

“Apparently.” 

“You still freaking out?” He knows he is internally. So Nursey must be too.

“Oh for sure. I never thought that this would happen.”

“Me neither.”

They stand there like that for a few minutes in silence, and at some point Dex links their hands together on his stomach, leaning his head against Nursey’s and closing his eyes.

It’s nice to be held, especially by the person he loved. Somebody who loved him back. Not apparently, definitely.

“This is so weird. Like, in a good way. But still weird.” He whispers into the quiet eventually and Nursey snorts.

“You’re telling me. Come on.” He plants a kiss on Dex’s neck before letting go. “Our drinks are getting cold.”

“That’s my excuse.” Dex manages to grumble and Nursey just laughs, leading them to the couch. 

They don’t sit and cuddle, instead they fall into their usual positions of Dex sitting on one end and Nursey on the other, although Nursey sits with his legs fully on the couch, feet in Dex’s lap with Dex turning to face him.

And this is a form of cuddling in its own right as Dex reaches out automatically to make sure Nursey doesn’t fall off as he wiggles to get comfortable, drink almost spilling everywhere. Had they really been cuddling for years?

Probably. Definitely. Dex really was oblivious. Or scared of rejection and anxious so he never let himself think about it. Probably both.

“So, what was your breaking point? ‘Cause really. If anyone was gonna do a grand romantic gesture it would be me.” Nursey talks mostly into his mug, whipped cream on his nose before he hurriedly swipes it away with his tongue. A talent Dex didn’t have. 

So they were definitely talking about this.

“Honestly? I just sort of snapped. I know we’ve both been busy but we’ve barely spoken these last three weeks and Bitty had just posted one of those disgustingly cute ‘i’m very much in love look at me’ insta posts on his private and Chowder had just face-timed and. I snapped. I wanted to be by your side. I wanted to talk to Chowder with you there, I wanted to make a sappy post myself. Or well, see if I would ever have the opportunity. Mostly I just missed you though. Like you said, apartments get lonely.” 

“I, yeah. Like I love Bitty. But damn those posts made me yearn.”

“Yearn?” Dex raises an eyebrow, looking over the rim of his mug as Nursey rolls his eyes.

“I was writing long fucking sonnets in the notes app on my phone bad Poindexter you don’t even know the half of it.”

“I think I do. I never got poetry bad.” He snorts as Nursey flips him off. “But sometimes i’de wake up with my arms open you know, after dreaming you were there with me. Those times were pretty tough.”

If they were both being mushy bastards then he may as well bare all. They were both long overdue for it anyway. It doesn’t stop his heart racing, but despite some of it being from anxiety, it’s mostly from the look Nursey was giving him. It was one of the soft ones that were full of warmth and love. And Dex let himself bask in it.

“Okay fucking seriously. When did you get all hopeless romantic? First the grand gesture now you can just say this without, oh okay you’re totally blushing still, good. Thought maybe you were a pod-person for a second.”

Dex knows he’s blushing, will probably be this red for the rest of his life if Nursey continues. But it would be worth it.

“I’ve always been like this. I just kept shit to myself. Now, I guess I don’t have to.”

Nursey kicks him gently. “Be still my beating heart. I’m assuming I get to see this all the time now? Just so I know to prepare myself for it, don’t want to be a puddle of goo from it all the time.”

It’s nice gentle chirping that’s he can now definitely see is old married couple flirting in this new light and Dex grins.

“Only if you’ll have me.”

“Oh I think we’ve established that i’ll have you Poindorkster. I guess, well you said forever right?”

“Forever sounds really nice.” 

“It really does.” 

And then they’re back to smiling goofily at eachother as Dex lets the confirmation wash over him, warm and bright and happy. 

“So what does this mean then, officially. Because you know how I secretly am with labels Dexy, I love that shit unless it’s gross and demeaning.”

He knew that Nursey used labels like that as a way of solidifying his identity in a way that wasn’t heavy or had too much pressure. Whether it be finding out his sexuality, Myers Briggs result or his Hogwarts house. And the status of their relationship was something solid too, something that’d he’d want confirmation for. Something he needed after some things in his life were too ready to change. Dex wasn’t sure when he’d learnt that about Nursey, but he was very glad he had. Especially since he was so willing to give Nursey the solidarity he needed. Now and forever, or however long he was wanted.

“I like partners.” He offers, taking another swig. “It works both on and off the ice. Even if we don’t really have the ice anymore.”

Nursey fakes a shocked expression, holding his free hand over his heart before dipping his voice to Holster levels of deep. “Bro, we’ll always have the ice. It’s not physical, it’s in here.” He taps over his heart and Dex laughs.

He’s not good at voices but he tries at a Ransom impression. “You’re so right bro. ‘Swawesome.” And they end it with a dramatic fist-bump and freeze-frame that leaves them both laughing.

“Yeah okay, partners sounds good. Although do you prefer partner or boyfriend? Because i’m fine with either really. I guess it just depends on the setting?”

Nursey rambling is comforting in a way that settles Dex down to his bones as he sinks impossible further into the couch. Downing the rest of his drink in one go, he puts the empty mug on the floor, letting himself curl up, gently moving Nursey’s legs and re-resting them once he’s curled up in the corner properly, temple resting on the back of the couch, able to look at Nursey fully, one hand going to rest on Nursey’s ankles from where they’re rested on his bent leg, the other dangling from the couch.

“I guess you’re right.” Agreeing he nods, letting himself drink in the sight of his boyfriend. His partner. “I’m good with either though too.” 

“Okay good. Oh.” Nursey’s about to launch into another spiel but his features go lax, and then soft and happy. “This reminds of being in the haus. Us sitting like this. You used to look at me like that back then too.”

Dex coughs, just a little. Being found out even this late on was a little embarrassing. Although truly he doesn’t mind. For this, he was glad to be able to get past his pride. “Well like I said, i’ve known I’ve been in love with you since Juniors.”

“Even when we were fighting?”

“Especially when we were fighting. I think maybe that’s what woke me up to it? Because even though you were fucking infuriating, I still always wanted to kiss you, to see you smile again.”

“Yeah, we were really bad huh.” Nursey chuckles, and Dex wants to hear that quiet and satisfied sound forever. “I guess I realised when we settled down. But I knew whenever we fought we’d be okay you know? I always knew we’d be okay.”

“We really are.” He’s soft for Nursey, always has been. But his voice is too quiet now for his liking so he tries for another chirp. “But you’re still infuriating.”

“Only ‘cause you’re an asshole.” And chirping is good, gentle insults that mean nothing flowing back and forth louder than the soft words previously spoken.

“You love me though.”

“And you love me. Guess we’re stuck.”

“Better here than in an elevator. Or a cupboard. Do you remember those fuckers locking us in the one at Faber?” 

He’s chuckling, but it’s still a weird memory. He wasn’t a fan of small spaces, and then locking them both in the supply closet hadn’t really helped or hindered their relationship, it had just started an epic d-pair prank war that was still going on, if more subtly, to this day. Nursey laughs along, shaking his head.

“That was fucking weird. Glad i’m stuck in both places with you though.”

“Same.”

Nursey finishes his drink off, putting his mug down like Dex did and they stare at eachother for a few seconds before Dex has to look away, laughing in that way that’s more blowing air out of your nose than anything else.

“I- don’t know what to do now. I didn’t think i’de get this far.” He’d always been awkward, not knowing what to do, so he’s glad when Nursey stretches and stands, holding his hand out. Dex takes it, letting himself be pulled up. He doesn’t let go though like he would before now, and Nursey doesn’t either, his palm soft and grip reassuring. So he just squeezes and Nursey squeezes right back.

“While i’m very happy to make out with you again and possibly maybe more even this early on, you’ve been on the road for what? Two days? So maybe we get undressed, and make out in bed ‘till we fall asleep?”

“You always have the best ideas.” Dex admits, chest swelling as Nursey sends a beam his way before leading Dex to what he assumes is Nursey’s bedroom.

“You know I do. Now c’mon. Did you bring any clothes? Or do you want to borrow some?”

“I did, but my bags in the fuckin’ truck and i’m not gonna lie, wearing your clothes sounds really nice.” They’re already nearly at Nursey’s bedroom door, and Dex is glad Nursey’s turned to open it so he can’t see how hard Dex is blushing, although he knows Nursey can probably guess.

“I never pegged you for a clothes keeper but i’ll keep that in mind.” Surprisingly, it's not a chirp as Nursey untangles their hands. And Dex finds himself waiting at the door to the small room as Nursey goes over to a dresser, taking out some sweats and t-shirts, throwing a set to Dex.

Years of playing hockey and sharing changing rooms and a bedroom means that they’re not shy with changing right there and then. And sharing clothes wasn’t really a big deal either with how messy and unorganised laundry ended up in the haus. But now that he can, Dex lets himself revel in wearing Nursey’s clothes, the sense of comfort it instantly brings him as he makes his way over to the double bed in the middle of the room.

It’s just like being on a roadie, both of them climbing under the covers, except there's no gap in the mattresses this time, no space between them. And Dex marvels at how easily they cuddle up together, like they’d been doing this for years already. Instinctively almost, his arm goes to rest under the pillow, and subsequently Nursey’s head as his other hand goes to rest underneath Nursey’s shirt, rubbing almost lazily at the skin there with his fingers as Nursey cuddles close, nosing at Dex’s chest as his arm comes to cuddle around his waist before he reaches up, mouth finding Dex’s jaw easily and then his mouth.

It’s not desperate like it had been, they’re slow now. And sleepy on Dex’s part, since collapsing into a warm and comfortable bed had made him realise how tired he actually was.

He only realises they fell asleep slowly making out when he wakes up however long later. He’s now facing the other way on his side, Nursey pressed up against his back, arm firmly around his waist still, hand tapping a gentle rhythm on his chest, and oh that’s his dick, hard and insistent against Dex’s ass.

And that’s nice, it really is. Just being held by Nursey like this would be enough for Dex, because he loved Nursey so much it hurt and this seemed to make that hurt worse in the best way. But feeling Nursey’s interest in a more sexual and physical way is great too.

Not that Dex would push if Nursey didn’t want that. But it’s nice knowing he does.

“Mornin’” He sighs, his voice just shy of a yawn. “You good there?” He rolls his hips back, just a fraction, and delights in Nursey’s sleepy gasp.

“Mmmh. Could be better.” His hips move back forward, slowly turning into a sloppy grind and Dex drops a hand down to his own dick, palming it through the borrowed sweats. Which makes him pause for a split second when he remembers, but then the pressure feels too good and he starts up again.  
  
“Will you care if I come in your sweats?” 

There’s a beat of silence, and then Nursey huffs out a breath. “Okay confession time. You know the sweats of yours I said I accidentally ripped and you got really mad because they were hella soft and I had to buy you a new pair?”

“Yeah?” Nursey gently bumps his head against the back of Dex’s neck, rhythm stopping so that he can lie his hand flat.

“Maybe, I was wearing them and maybe got morning wood and came in them after a dream the day before and then like, maybe threw them out I felt so ashamed because maybe the dream was about you. Maybe.”

Dex cracks up, because of course that’s what had happened. “So what you’re saying is, that’s a no?” 

Nursey groans, thumping his head against Dex’s back a little harder before kissing the skin just about the collar of his shirt. “Shut up.”

“Nah, I wanna hear more about this dream.” Because apparently, it had been about him, and Dex’s dick is definitely into that.

“Oh well, funnily enough.” Nursey starts to move his hips again, embarrassed lilt to his voice mostly gone now. “Dream us was in this situation, I think maybe it had been after a Chowder enforced cuddle pile.”

“Okay I love him, but don’t mention Chowder right now.” Dex gasps as Nursey moves his hand across Dex’s chest to give one of his nipples a quick pinch before running down Dex’s hips and batting his hand away to palm Dex over the material like Dex had been.

“Hmm. Anyway, we were like this. All cuddly and hard. And somehow.” He pulls his hand up to Dex’s mouth, poking at Dex’s cheek until Dex’s addle brain catches up and opens it, sticking his tongue out and licking at Nursey’s palm. Although then he gets a little distracted with that, hand going up to capture Nursey’s wrist, licking over the delicate skin there before moving back up to his palm which gets Nursey to kick his hips harder as his breath hitches, throwing a leg over Dex’s as he grinds desperately against Dex’s ass. Dex wants to hear the noise again so he doesn’t let go and instead pulls Nursey’s pointer finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, letting spit get everywhere as Nursey openly moans before pulling his hand free and shoving it straight into Dex’s waistband.

“My hand was just in your pants. And fuck Dex, seen you in the lockerroom but you’re huge bro.” 

And there’s Nursey’s hand on his dick, wet with Dex’s spit and that’s a lot to think about, especially if he doesn’t want to come too soon. Nursey’s grip starts out loose and everywhere, but then it tightens, going for the base before he slowly starts to jack Dex off.

“Shuddup.” Dex can’t say anything to the vague compliment-chirp and instead grinds back against Nursey’s hips, grinning as Nursey’s pace stutters before he bites at Dex’s neck which has Dex keening.

Nursey chuckles at that but moans when Dex shoves his hips back down.

“Hmm, anyway. Fuck. We we like this, you, rocking back onto me, back into my hand.” 

Dex nods, words leaving him as Nursey quickens his pace, matching it to his grind, leaving Dex pinned at panting at the dual sensations. It’s a different brand of filthy Nursey getting off just by humping his ass, using Dex in a way that Dex loves. The thought gets him whining, dropping his head forward, arm reaching out blindly to grab onto Nursey’s arm, his side, and settles for holding Nursey’s shoulder.

He whines even higher then as Nursey chuckles into the crook of his neck, biting down harshly. “Always pegged you for being needy. Knew I was right. Although you sound sweeter here than in my dreams.”

Really, this was meant to be a sleepy mutual jack off session, Dex did not expect this and he’s loving it. He moans when Nursey bites him, sharp sting of pain being washed away by the flat of Nursey’s tongue, pain getting him further, almost pushing him to the edge.

“Nursey. Derek please, please.” His voice is barely more than a croak as the pressure builds behind his navel, only fuelled as Nursey pulls his sweats down, pushing his dick against the small of Dex’s back, movement getting erratic as he groans at the skin on skin contact.

“Wanna know the best part?” Nursey grunts, hips stuttering when Dex pushes his ass back. “Came together in the dream. Came without even fucking touching myself. In sweats that smelt like you.”

That’s the last straw for Dex between Nursey’s already fucked out breath and the hand that was now flying over his dick. He thinks he moans way too loud for the early hour as he comes, head knocking into Nursey’s vaguely painfully before Nursey’s stilling and then coming behind him, moan muffled as he latches onto Dex’s neck again. 

They take a few minutes to come down, twitching and sticky. “Didn’t fuckin’ peg you to be a biter babe.” Dex reaches for his neck, fingers tracing the marks he knows will be there and feels Nursey’s soundless chuckle.

“Shut up. And babe? Really.”

“What? Want me to call you somethin’ else?” Dex feels himself blush, heat flooding his face and chest before nursey kisses at his skin.

“I like it. Now you gonna come shower? I feel gross.” His dick twitches at the thought and he groans because it sorta hurts.

“Same. Although we’re showering separately because I really don’t think my dick could take it.”

“Fucker.” Nursey pokes his side harshly as he gets up. “Wouldn’t think you were only twenty one old man.”

“I was driving for so long Nursey shut up. Go get your shower.”

“Fuck you.” 

He flops onto his back as Nursey gets up, hand reaching out to snag Nursey’s shirt and pull him back down for a far too short chaste kiss before pushing Nursey away again. “Maybe later.” 

Nursey smacks him on the chest lightly, tutting as he gets up, but Dex doesn’t miss the smile on his face as he leaves the bedroom.

Stretching, Dex takes a minute to lie there before getting up, grimacing at the mess in his pants and on his back. He takes the pants off, wiping himself off a little clumsily as he still felt a little fuzzy in the limbs from the combination of a good night's sleep and orgasm. He wipes his back off too as best he can, wincing because he knows the majority of that mess will have transferred to the sheets. But really that’s Nursey fault for coming all over his back. 

It doesn’t stop him from searching the wardrobe in the corner for a set of sheets and then changing the bed when he finds them. Because really, the quicker the sheets were washed the better and Dex didn’t have anything better to do while he waited. Plus he knew how bad Nursey was at changing sheets, and the duvet cover for that matter, so he changes that too instead of leaving it for Nursey. 

He throws the sheets and his clothes near the door after pulling his soiled shirt off, and resigns himself to wait awkwardly until Nursey comes back. It’s only a few minutes though, and he’s busied himself with looking around the room at all the little touches Nursey had given the place before he’s broken out of it by a low wolf whistle.

“Shuddup.” It’s an automatic response as he looks over, blushing instantly just with how gorgeous Nursey looks. He’s got a towel slung low around his hips, and he’s still a little wet from the shower, hair soft and damp, a little too long on top from where he’d probably forgotten to get it cut.

“Never. You literally came her asking for this forever.”  
  
“Yeah guess I did. Now move, i’m assuming you’ve left a towel for me?” 

“Chyeah. Go on, you stink.” Nursey scoffs, swatting Dex’s ass as he goes past. Dex doesn’t bother ducking out of the way, he just tries to hip check Nursey back before going to the bathroom.

After his shower, he goes back to the bedroom, finding another set of clothes. This time they’re novelty pyjamas with lobsters on them. And Dex can’t help but burst into laughter, because how long had Nursey been holding onto these? Pulling the Samwell shirt over his head (red matching the lobsters) he goes back into the main room, following the coffee smell.

Nursey’s shirtless, because of course he is, and he turns to Dex with a beam, two mugs in hand. “Can’t belive you made the fuckin’ bed. You really think I can’t change sheets anymore?” 

“That sheet was on the wrong way Nursey so I know you still can’t.” He takes the mug Nursey offers, both going to sit back on the couch. Although before that, Nursey seems to habitually turn his radio on, and surprisingly it’s an older station playing soft dad-rock. Dex just raises an eyebrow and Nursey flushes.

“Shut up. I said it was bad.”

“You hate dad rock.”

“Don’t hate you.”

Dex snorts, pulling Nursey’s feet onto his lap when Nursey sits down. “Aw Nurse, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He simpers and Nursey slaps at him.

“Shut up. Bitty would have a field day seeing this and you fucking know it."

“We’re gonna stop Chowder breathing with this.” Dex offers and Nursey gasps before grinning, wide and beautiful.

“We really are. Better ease him into it.”

“Hmm. You wanna facetime him?” 

“What time is it?” Nursey grabs his phone as he asks though. “Like nearly one so it’ll be what? Eleven there? He won’t be at practise right?”

Dex grabs his own phone, having left it on the coffee table last night and goes to his notes app because he had Chowder’s schedule written down. Just like he had Nursey’s and the rest of the teams. Because he was organised and would not be shouted out at again by Bitty for ringing when he and Jack had alone time thank you very much.

“Nah he’s on his break right now, you ring. Also, do I have permission to raid your kitchen? I’ve not eaten in like, forever.” He stands as Nursey nods, both managing not to tangle in each others legs.

“Yeah sure, you want me to ring C now? Don’t you want to get in here?”

“Oh no, we’ve gotta ease him in remember? First you say I came down for a visit, I like, yell hi. Then you get him talking about Farmer, or he asks what we’re doing and you flip the camera ‘round to show me making us breakfast. One of those. Then he’ll put two and two together.” 

He stands there watching as Nursey slowly nods. “But how’s he gonna realise? You’re just making breakfast.”

“Because babe.” Dex grins, “I’m going to be shirtless to show off the bruises you left on me this morning.” And with that he takes the shirt off, putting it on the coffee table as Nursey cackles.

“I fucking love you, okay. I’m gonna screenrecord, his reaction is going to be amazing. Alright okay. Calling C in five gimme a min.” 

“Can do. What do you want? Like, for food.” Dex can’t help himself and ducks down to kiss Nursey’s curls before Nursey tilts his head back, letting Dex get to his mouth. They’re there for a second, but Dex really is hungry so he breaks away, placing a kiss to the corner of Nursey’s mouth before he goes.

“I have pancake ingredients.”

“Like, actual Bitty level ingredients or like, instamix.” Thankfully, Dex can make both and he goes to the kitchen, starting to look in the fridge and cupboards.

“Like, not Bitty level ingredients. Because fuck having more than one type of flour seriously. But I have flour and stuff.”

“Sick. I’m assuming you want a bunch? ‘Cause i’m gonna make myself like, so many.” He looks in a few more cupboards after finding the flour and grins when he finds chocolate chips. “So many.”

“Don’t eat me out of house and home already it’s only like, the second day you’re here sweetheart. Oh.” There’s a moment of silence in which Dex lets himself feel giddy over the pet name before he hears the beeping of connection. “Chowder hey!”

“Nursey hi! How are you! Cali is so warm right now even though it’s meant to be winter it’s the worst honestly. Are you cooking? I can hear like, kitchen sounds! Didn’t you say you can’t cook though?” 

Dex keeps his chuckle quiet as he sets up the ingredients and frying pan, grabbing a jug with a pouring spout to mix everything together, surprised Nursey has more than one jug. Raiding the fridge he had found blueberries, so obviously that meant choc-chip blueberry pancakes were on the metaphorical menu. They were Nursey’s favourites after all, and his too really. Not that he ever admitted it during their ‘arguments’. Saying straight choc-chip was the best.

“Nah not me C. Dex is here! So i’m making him make us breakfast.” 

Well no, Dex was trying to be romantic by offering to make breakfast because he was trying to keep up with the tone he set yesterday. But that excuse worked too he guessed.

“Hi C!” He calls “You gotta get up here too man, miss you.”

Chowder shouts wordlessly and Nursey laughs, hand going to his chest as he scrunches up. “I know right, finally got Poindorkster to visit one of us. Busy bastard. How goes life anyway? How’s Farmer doing?”

“Oh the best!” Dex shakes his head affectionately, he missed the goalie bad, but Chowder was off living his Sharks playing dream so it was worth it. “She sorta misses playing professionally but makes the best teacher! Honestly her students love her, and the university want her to like, branch out to kids and stuff!”

“Tell her we’re proud C!” Dex calls over his shoulder, starting to pour the mix after mixing it as best he can. After many mornings with Bitty, he’s able to do this stuff with his eyes closed at this point. He’d gained a little of that ‘Bitty Magic’ in which baked goods just sort of started to appear. But his ‘magic’ didn’t extend further than breakfast. 

“Agreed. She’d be so good with kids!” Nursey chimes in and Chowder makes an agreeing noise.

“Oh for sure! And honestly there’s a real market for it down here! Not that’d she’d probably take money for classes you know how she is!”

“Oh we do. We were there on your joint save the shelter two man crusade remember?” They both snort then to Chowder shouts.

“That was a good cause-”

“C calm down, we joined you as soon as you told us. We were out there with you guys.” Dex lets them chat, chatter lulling him to one of the calmest states he’s felt in weeks barr last night.

“Oh yeah. Oh! The team said I can take care of Finn during his downtime! Like! Go for walks and stuff ‘cause obviously we can’t get our own puppy right now but Finn can’t be training all the time so!” 

Finn was the sharks representative puppy, training to be a service dog while gaining a following on social-media. He was adorable, and the glee in Chowder’s voice at just being able to walk him has Dex bouncing on his toes a little with happiness. Chowder’s joy always had been infectious.

“Oh good for you C. And it’ll be good training for when you can get your own!”

“Exactly! Are you finally gonna get a pet?”

“Nah, apartment won’t let me.” Dex does not mention that his apartment did at Nursey’s sad tone. Instead, he plates up the first few pancakes, taking them over to the couch.

“Here.” He holds the plate out, shaking it slightly but Nursey just grins, full of mischief and oh, Dex better get ready for the incoming screams.

“Wanna see what we’re having for breakfast C?”

“Oh go on then-” Nursey flips the phone around and Dex waits, smiling slightly, knowing he was starting to blush and not caring. He angles his neck a little, making sure that Chowder would be able to catch sight of the bruise and then there’s silence for a second before Chowder starts shouting.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!”

Dex pretends to wince, handing the plate to Nursey before sitting down. He’d turned the oven off, he could make his pancakes after chatting to Chow. “Ow C, volume.”

“I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT VOLUME RIGHT NOW WILLIAM!”

“Oi Chris who's that? What you shouting about?” And then there’s a struggle for the phone before all he and Nursey can see is the teal of his chest.

“Fuck off! My friends finally got together after years! Let me have this!” Chowder must still be in the changing-rooms and Dex cackles at the chirping he starts to get from his new team. It was good to know Chowder was loved there too.

“C’mon Chow it’s really not that big of a deal.” Nursey drawls, settling in to eat the pancakes. After his bite he moans though, and suddenly the camera is back on Chowder’s face.

“Don’t you dare start that shit while you’re calling me-”

“Nah C, it’s Bitty’s recipe pancakes bruh. We wouldn’t do that to you dude.” Nursey waves off, and Dex is happy to stay quiet and watch the grimace turn into a delighted grin before there’s more clamouring from behind the camera.

“YOU HAVE BITTY PANCAKES!” And ah yes, Bitty would be delighted to know that stories of his legendary cooking were being spread far and wide.

“Not Bitty. Dex.” Dex points to himself and Chowder smiles again. 

“Shut up guys. As if Bitty would go visit those losers. How do they compare Nursey? They’re blueberry right?”

“Blueberry choc-chip.” Dex corrects. “And yeah Nurse, how _do _they live up?”

“I mean you heard.” Nursey shrugs. “Plus, and if either of you say anything i’ll kill you both, these have less sugar and butter in which I appreciate. So i'd say these. Although that doesn’t leave this conversation.” He pops another bite in his mouth and Dex smiles happily to himself at the praise.

Despite his love for sugary drinks, Nursey didn’t like sugar in much else. Apparently coffee was the only thing he’d put sugar in. And Dex had known that, and made the pancakes accordingly. Because when it had just been them in the haus, the pancakes had been his go-to quick recipe, and after a quiet confession from Nursey he’d tweaked the recipe to a state that both he and Nursey had agreed was better. Although they said it quietly and quickly just in case Bitty somehow ever found out.

“Nice!” Chowder grins. “Guess i’ll leave you guys to your breakfast and….. Other things.” He wiggles his eyebrows and winks before the beam takes over his face again. “Really though, i’m happy for you guys. Frog reunion soon?”

“Definitely. Promise.” Dex nods and makes the ok sign. They’d come up with it senior year for when they couldn’t see eachother. It meant ‘f’ in asl and seemed fitting as they were the frogs. Chowder makes it right back and so does Nursey before they’re all chuckling.

“Love you Chow.” Nursey pipes up and Dex echoes it. 

“Yeah love you.”

“I love you both, you massive idiots. Now go and be gross somewhere else.”

They’re left with a still of his beaming face as he hangs up, and Nursey lowers the phone, turning off screen-recording. 

While he’s fiddling with that Dex gets up, going back over to the oven to start on his own pancakes.

“That was cute.” Nursey says through a mouthful of pancake, and Dex nods from where he’s flipping one of the pancakes over.

“I’m glad they love him like we do. Like, I know it’s not hard to make friends with him, but it’s nice knowing he’s welcomed and stuff.”

“Yeah. It’s good knowing he’s in good hands.”

“After this is sorted.” Dex makes a vague gesture, turning around to point between the two of them. “I’ll work out how many vacation days I have left and we’ll go visit yeah?” 

“Oh we will, will we?” 

“As if Chowder would see us separately, he’ll make us fly to New York just to make it a proper reunion and you know it.”

“That’d still be fun. But yeah, we’ll definitely go. You’ll have to let me know. You know how my schedule is.”

“Ah yes, free as anything considering you’re a successful writer who can write from anywhere.” Dex laughs, and he knows it comes across as kind like he means it to when Nursey snorts.

“Shut up. Just because i’m published doesn’t mean i’m i’m successful-”

“Nursey just because i’m your partner now don’t think i’m not willing to smack some sense into you.”

“For the record, I won that last pillow fight and everyone knows it. I’ll even text the group chat if you want. The point system doesn’t lie Dex.”

Dex rolls his eyes, plating up the last of the pancakes. There wasn’t any mixture leftover so he puts the jug and spoons into the sink before going over to the couch, sitting heavily next to Nursey. He slides the top few pancakes onto Nursey’s own plate before starting to tuck in himself, not moving from where he’s pressed up against Nursey’s side.

Nursey doesn’t move, just leans down to kiss his shoulder before going back to his own food. “You’ll let me know when you’re free for me to see you though yeah? Like, I don’t think I can go another six months without seeing you sweetheart.”

He’s talking quietly, messing with his food, and when Dex looks over he can see Nursey avoiding his gaze.

“If you’re travelling to me, then you can see me anytime.” He shrugs. “Like, i’ll still be at work most of the day but you know Seattle now, and you said you loved it. It’ll happily welcome you back.” He takes another bite. “I’ll always happily welcome you back.” 

“You did live close to like, a billion sweet coffee shops.”

Dex carries on staring, at the line of his jaw, the grey-blue of his eyes. He would always marvel at Nursey, never get tired of just looking. And now he could do it whenever he wanted, not resigned to stolen glances anymore. Because Nursey loved him back.

“I mean, i’m not saying I picked it with you or mind or anything.” Dex flushes because he’s not lying. “But I totally picked it with you in mind. And budget, obviously. But, the place seemed like somewhere you’d want to live and I knew that you’d always want to go get coffee somewhere super hipster because that’s who you are whenever you’d visit me and, yeah.”

He’d picked his apartment on the basis of it being within his budget first and foremost. But after that, he couldn’t help looking for a place he knew both he and Nursey would be comfortable in. He’d been so far gone for so long he’d done it without really thinking.

“You picked a place, based on the fact that i’de like it whenever I visited you?” Nursey’s stopped moving his fork around the plate, and Dex waits as he seems to process the thought.

When he looks back up at Dex he startles to find Dex watching him, but he’s smiling, probably aiming for a smirk but coming out shy.

“Can’t believe you did that for me.”

“Yeah well.” Dex can’t look away, hand seemingly moving of its own accord as he reaches up to trace the line of Nursey’s cheekbone. “Love makes you do weird shit.”

“It really does.” Nursey nods, and then he’s carefully putting the plates on the coffee table and climbing into Dex’s lap.

Dex kisses back as soon as their lips meet, eyes closing in bliss as Nursey straddles him properly, hands coming to hold Dex’s face, then slowly move down to his shoulders as he reaches for Nursey’s hips. He tastes sweet, and there’s a drop of blueberry juice on Nursey’s bottom lip that Dex licks away.

“You’re my best friend and I love it, but you’re such an idiot for doing that.” Nursey says between breaths, although Dex can feel his smile. 

“Well, I want you to be happy.” Dex can’t shrug under the tight grip of Nursey’s hands but he tries. “Even if you’re only ever at mine for a few days at a time.”

“How did I never find out you were a hopeless romantic huh? Fuck I love you Will.” Dex can’t help the happy noise he makes at that, content in the back of his throat before he latches onto Nursey’s neck, biting the skin there to give Nursey a mark rivalling the one he’d given him.

“Because I knew you guys would chirp me to death. But now, well it’s worth it. You’re worth it.” He says it in between bites, and licks. “You’re worth it Derek.”

Nursey throws his head back, mimicking Dex’s happy noise from a few seconds before. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Love you too. Love you so much I never really know what to do with myself.” Dex leaves off making marks and lets himself rest his face in the crook of Nursey’s neck, hands moving to link behind Nursey’s back, pulling him closer.

“Same here. I’m so glad you turned up.”

“I am too.”

They rest in the quiet of their statements. Nursey rests his cheek on the top of Dex’s head and Dex stays where he is, nuzzled into the side of Nursey’s throat and they stay together, just breathing in the quiet.

Dex feels like he’s home. Here with Nursey holding him. He feels settled in a way he didn’t think he’d ever know.

“I don’t want to, but i’m gonna head home tonight. I probably shouldn’t be taking this many days off.” Dex sighs, tightening his hold. “But, if you’re free. You’re welcome to come with me.”

“What? Be stuck in a car with you for two days and then stay at yours for however long before coming back?” 

Dex looks up at Nursey’s questioning tone, relieved to see that he’s smiling. “Yeah Dex, i’ll come with you.”

“I mean.” Dex leans forward to kiss him softly. “We’ve got forever.”

Nursey nods, eyes serious like Dex knows his own must be. “We’ve got forever.”


End file.
